Holly (Comic Series)
Holly is a survivor and resident living in the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Holly worked on the construction crew alongside of Tobin, Bruce, and Abraham Ford. Character Post-Apocalypse She made her first appearance in Issue 73, working on the expansion of the Safe-Zone's walls. They are forced to come down from the walls by the zombies, and she became completely surrounded. Sgt. Abraham Ford tried to lead a small group of Safe-Zone survivors to rescue her. The group was, however, stopped by the head of the construction group Tobin, who tried to explain that it would be completely dangerous and unnecessary to save her. Thankfully, Abraham was able to push past Tobin, and save her life in the nick of time. After Holly had been rescued, Tobin tried to explain that he was just trying to follow protocol, to which she was understandably infuriated and kicked him in the groin, calling him an "asshole". In Issue 79, she was shown killing the zombies with the other Safe-Zone survivors, i.e.: Abraham and Tobin, at the construction site. Afterwards, it became heavily implied in Issue 80 that she and Abraham had become romantically involved without Rosita or anybody else knowing. This affair presumably came into motion due in a large part to Abraham rescuing her. Alexandria Safe-Zone Chaos In Issue 81, she and Tobin were shown watching the rest of the Safe-Zone's walls come down. Holly ran off to get help, while Tobin, in an attempt to redeem himself for the construction site incident, stayed to fight off the oncoming horde. When Holly came back with Abraham and Rick, Tobin was shown having been torn apart by the zombies, while the help looked on in horror. After the zombies all swarm the safe zone, Holly flees to the roof of a house where she is seen hiding. In Issue 84, Holly discovers Rick and Michonne fighting with all their strengths against the Herd, to keep them off of Dr. Cloyd's home, who was treating Carl's wound. Although she's very reluctant, she joins the group of Abraham, Rosita, Aaron, Eric, Eugene, Nicholas, and Gabriel. Together the entire group fights to almost the point of exhaustion, but defeat the horde, killing all of the zombies. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Holly has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Abraham Ford Holly's first love in the Safe-Zone. Holly was impressed by Abraham's self-esteem, and fell in love with him. Rosita found out Abraham had cheated on her, and left his building. Abraham later invited her to his building, and it's assumed they had sex. After Abraham was killed, Holly was extremely angry and devastated. Tobin Holly was in furious rage, when Tobin almost left her to die. She kicked him in the groin. Later, they are still seen working together maintaining the wall in order to keep the herd of walkers from breaking through. Bruce Holly and Bruce worked on the construction team together for quite along time and became friends. When he was attacked and bitten, Holly was very upset. When Abraham killed Bruce, Holly was extremely angry, but Abraham calmed her down saying Bruce was his friend and he was doing it to put him out of his misery. Rick Grimes At first Holly viewed Rick as a good leader to replace Douglas Monroe but eventually thought that while he was capable, he didn't seem to be the right choice. She later confided in Abraham and said that HE would be much better suited to lead the community. Her feelings about Rick quickly turned to hatred and outright disgust after he made the decision to release Dwight, the man who had killed Abraham, and let him go back to the Saviors. Trivia *She is the third known woman that Abraham is shown to have loved in the Comic Series, the other two being Rosita Espinosa and Abraham's wife, Beth Ford. *Holly and one of the Unnamed Alexandria Guards are the only remaining survivors of the Alexandria Safe Zone's construction crew. It is unknown who now commands them. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters